Total Drama Mansion
by DragonLuver123
Summary: A group of 22 Teens Take part in a tv show inside Chis's Mansion! And out of those 22 teens one is just a little to happy for some, and she seems to have the eye of most of the boys on he show. But be hind her sweet face is their a dark seceret? Tune in to find out on Total... Drama... Mansion!
1. Chapter 1

Ok this isn't a chapter. But I really need Y'all's help with three things.

1.) I need some team names.

2.) I need your favorite Total Drama couples

3.) I need Chanlengs

Most of my story will be made up of their free days. And your help will also help me choose my 20 other conpaters.

And I'm sorry to some of you but I know this stroy will some were disapoint two different couple lovers. Sorry.

Well know if you could tell me your anwsers in a review or just PM me so I can start this stiry please it would be a great help.


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama Mansion Chapter 1 Normal P.O.V.  
"Hello, I'm Chris McClain, hosting another great and totally legal season of Total Drama." Chris said till he was interrupted by a girl about 16 with shoulder length hair that looked like his and yelled. "TOTAL… DRAMA.. MANSION!" She said leaning in front of Chris with her hands in the air. "Thank you Thorn." Chris said and pushed Thorn into the pool in front of them.  
"Back to what I was saying before I was interrupted." Chris said glaring at Thorn, who just smiled. "This season we will be showing the contestants to my home to compete in totally insane, totally awesome and totally dramatic challenges."

* * *

[Into song]

* * *

Thorn's P.O.V.  
"Alright then. Time to introduce the contestants." Chris said. "First Thorn. If you would Chef." Chef came over and pulled me out of the pool and gently put me on his shoulder. "Alright here are some more contestants now." Chris announced. "Brick, Mike, and Cody." Brick looked like those guys from Chef's boot camp. We'll get along well. Mike was a cool guy I could get along with. Cody was similar to Mike but I could tell he would flirt more.  
"Heather, Zoey, Gwen,"  
Heather was a witch without a doubt. Zoey was a sweet girl, and was with Mike. Hello new sister! Gwen was a Goth but a cool chick as well.  
"Courtney, Alejandro, Noah"  
Courtney a CIT witch. Alejandro a flirt and user. Noah a bookworm.  
"Geoff, Scott, Jo,"  
Geoff a party animal.. Scott a farming bad boy. Jo, an athletic, bossy gal. We'd get along if we were on the same team.  
"Izzy, Trent, Owen,"  
Izzy crazy gal, Sweet. Trent with Gwen, guitar player. Owen a lovable goofball, the little brother I never had.  
"Bridgette, Duncan, Dawn,"  
Bridgette a surfer with Geoff. Sisters. Duncan a punk bad boy who to me was kind of cute. Dawn a sprit gal, she'd be nice to hang with.  
"Sam, Sierra, and Dakota."  
Sam was a videogame geek. Sierra with Cody. Dakota a mutant with Sam.  
"It's nice to see the old contestants and Thorn. We already have the teams picked out."

* * *

Normal P.O.V.  
"On my left I want Alejandro, Jo , Dawn, Noah, Trent, Gwen, Serra, Owen, Heather, Thorn and Duncan. You are now know as the Battling Battlers! On my right I want Bridgette, Brick, Geoff, Sam, Mike, Cody, Dakota, Izzy, Scott, Courtney, and Zoey. You are now the Gruesome Guests." Chris said.  
"Why is that girl on Chef's shoulder?" Duncan asked. "Because…." Thorn started "Well I don't know why." Thorn finished and hoped down. "Thanks Chef." She said. "Happy to be of service Ma'm." Chef said tipping his chef hat to Thorn, who giggled.  
" Hello, there I'm Heather and I hope we'll be great friends." Heather said walking up to Thorn. "Hi Heather. I'm Thorn and I hope we're going to be great friends too." thorn said cheerfully and gave Heather a hug. "Well I'll be." Alejandro said walking up to Thorn, taking her hand and kissing it. "I have never been near such beauty that is yourself." Thorn brought her other hand to her heart and blushed. "Aww. Why thank you Alejandro."  
*confessions Courtney*  
"That girl is just to happy and cheerful. I don't get it. She's hiding something I just know it."  
*end of confessions*  
Thorn's P.O.V.  
I stood next to Duncan and Gwen with my team as d-uh I mean Chris told us about the challenge.  
"Alright. Today's Challenge is to find your teams room." Chris said. "there are two rooms unlock in the mansion. One is a good room, that's is the one your looking for, and a not so good room, try not to find that one."  
'Hm. Easy. Good room here I come.'  
"The first team to find ether of the rooms win. But the room you find is the room you keep so choose wisely" Chris chuckled. "And GO! GO! GO!" He yelled and blew an air horn.  
"Alright team follow me." I said and took off to the good room.  
After about 5 minuets I opened the door to the lounges. A.K.A. the good room.  
'Alright contesters, the game is over. The Battling Butlers win." Chris yelled.  
"Yes! Great Job!" Heater said and hugged me. "Thanks Heather." I said and smiled. "How did you find our room so quickly?" Courtney asked walking up with Izzy and my team minuses Sierra and Dawn. "Wait our room? No offense but aren't you on the other team?" I asked. "Nope Sierra and Dawn traded places with me and Courtney." Izzy said. Great! Just Great! "That's awesome." I cheered hugging them both.  
"Ok boys get one lounge and gals get the other." Chris said. "Unpack and head to the Dinning room"

* * *

Normal P.O.V.  
The teams unpacked. The butlers room had a bunch of plush sofas and chairs. While the Guest had a room with just a bunch of box, pillows, and blankets. They quickly made their way down to the Dinning room.

* * *

Courtney's P.O.V.  
I sat next to Duncan and Thorn. "Alright here's you're your food eat up ya'll!" Chef said and slide slices of pizza at us. "Um… Chef you felling alright?" Duncan asked..  
I glanced over at Thorn and saw her already digging into her slice. "Uh. I wouldn't eat that." I said. "Why? It's pizza." She said and took another bit.  
*confesses Courtney*  
"I don't trust her. She just dug in like she's eaten Chef's food everyday of her life. And did you see how fast she fond that room? That girl is hiding something. Then she is always happy. How do you do that?"  
*end of confesses.*

* * *

**Hi guys thanks for reading**

This is my co wrighter Tigerlilyfire say hi

**Say hi. Why isn't any pizza DragonLuver123?**

I don't know.

**WHY DON"T YOU KNOW!**

_*Agurs in backround*_

Izzy: How even I'm not that wacko."

**B**u**t **o**u**t **I**z**z**y

**Bye guys read next chappy**

R&R


End file.
